1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape cassette for a video system, an audio system or the like, and more particularly to a tape cassette including a cover for selectively closing a front opening of a casing to sealedly protect a tape in non-use and a reel spring therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tape cassette used for a video recording and/or reproducing unit, an audio recording and/or reproducing unit or the like includes a reel spring mounted on an upper casing member of a casing for elastically holding tape reels having a tape wound thereon, resulting in keeping the tape reels stationary in the casing.
For this purpose, in a conventional tape cassette, a reel spring as indicated at reference numeral 100 in FIG. 12 is used. More particularly, the reel spring 100 is formed on both sides of a central portion thereof with a pair of projections 102 in a manner to be opposite to each other and outwardly extend therefrom, each of which is formed with a mounting hole 104, resulting in being formed into a substantially cross shape. The reel spring 100 is made of a leaf spring material. In the reel spring, the projections 102 formed with the mounting holes 104 are generally arranged in a row in a direction perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the reel spring in order to ensure that mounting of the reel spring on a casing of a tape cassette is carried out at a position between the reels.
Such construction and configuration of the conventional reel spring 100 cause yields of the leaf spring material for the reel spring to be decreased due to the projections 102. Also, mounting of the reel spring on the casing through fitting between the mounting holes 104 and mounting bosses provided on the casing renders positioning of the reel spring in the longitudinal direction with respect to the casing highly troublesome. In particular, positioning of the reel spring based on its whole length causes a variation in the positioning. Thus, the above-described construction and configuration of the conventional reel spring fail to permit positioning of the reel spring with respect to the casing to be readily and accurately carried out, resulting in deteriorating workability and productivity of the tape cassette.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to develop a tape cassette which is capable of permitting a reel spring to be readily and accurately positioned and mounted on a casing and a reel spring which permits workability and productivity in manufacturing of the tape cassette to be significantly improved.